Warrior cat's big brother
by QueenOfChocolateWinx
Summary: When Fourteen cats enter a house to stay together, Will they get along? Who will win? What will happen? Why will they try to kill each? And How will they succeed? Find out here! (rated T cause it's warriors and Big Brother.)
1. Introduction

**Thanks for your OC's everyone who submitted, I am starting this story now, I have got more OC's and I'm ready to rumble! Let's begin, right now!**

The lights flashed onto the stage, on one side of the stage, there were stairs that lead up into a house, which fourteen cats would enter, spend a while in until they get evicted until the final. Fourteen cats, one winner.

The announcer said into the microphone, no one could see him, "Please welcome your host. Deerheart." He said.

A very pretty cream and brown she-cat walked down the stairs. Wearing a black skirt and black and white tye-dye shirt. She was also wearing earrings as well. Diamonds ones.

"Welcome to the first season of Warrior Cats big brother. Where Fourteen cats will enter the house and one will win. Shall we meet the contestants?" She asked, she was let out by a huge "YES!" From all the cats watching.

"Okay, our first contestant is one you may not want to be within eight hundred miles of if you have an extreme allergy to Rita Ora music. Please welcome contestant number one, DARKCLAW!" Deerheart said, as she said, a dark brown tabby cat with hazel eyes started walking down the other stairs, she was listening to her iPod. She was wearing a black t-shirt with daisy's on, a black skirt, golden high heels and a leather jacket. She stopped at Deerheart.

"Hello Darkclaw, so, what's it like being the first one in the house?" Deerheart asked her, Darkclaw shrugged.

"It's fine, I guess. I don't know. Can I go in now?" She asked, being a bit annoyed, she walked up to the stairs and went into the house.

"Right, let's introduce the next cat. You may know as her the cat who robs the candy shop the most. Please welcome Contestant number two, Shinepelt." Deerheart introduced, an _extremely_ pretty silver cat with blue eyes came down, wearing a pink jumpsuit and pink sneakers. She grinned.

"So-" Deerheart said, Shinepelt walked up to the stairs and went in.

"I'm no longer going to ask them questions. Anyway, to introduce the next one, this cat is known for dancing on the roof. Please welcome Tigerpelt." She grumbled, she waited, "I said, please welcome Tigerpelt." She waited, no answer, "WHERE THE (bleep) IS THAT CAT?" She yelled, someone in the audience gasped, she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, here he is." She said dragging him down, and pushed him into the house.

"Anyway, the next two cats are brothers, Please welcome Moonstone and Riverchase." Deerheart said, pointing to blue and white tom and a grey tom, both wearing black dinner suits. She nodded at the grey one Riverchase, thinking he was hot.

"Don't you love the grey one. I mean, meet the youngest contestant who should learn to respect the elderly, meet Ivypaw." She said, wondering who let the apprentice go on the show.

A pure black she-cat wearing a flouncy yellow dress. Looking incredibly adorable.

Deerheart and the audience all said "Aww." At the tiny little apprentice. Ivypaw smiled and walked into the house.

"Isn't she a dote? Anyway, next is a cat who spends too much time using my internet. Meet Pebbleshine." Deerheart said, introducing a grey cat wearing a black and white t-shirt and jeans. Who ignored the cat and walked into the house.

"Anyway, next cat is a cat who if you have sweets, hide them now, next up is Dawnsong." She said, showing a grey and white cat wearing a dress that made her look like a chocolate. She smiled at the host and looked at her, "Hello." She smiled, before walking up into the house.

"Anyway, the next cat is a real country cat, please welcome Blazingclaw." She said, from her point of view, a ginger tabby cat with blue eyes came on, "Hello." She said, wearing a country girl suit. Then walked up to the house.

"Next cat is probably more vain then I am, please welcome Rainfall. Yay! Or boo, I don't really care for people who are bigger diva's than me." She said rolling her eyes as a grey cat walked on into the house.

"Next up is our first loner here, please welcome a cat who robbed the toothpaste factory, Peppermint!" She grinned, remembering the crazy cat, the white cat walked onto the stage, wearing a mint green dress and flats. She was eating mint chocolate ice cream and walked onto the stage. Then into the house.

"Next cat is my favorite cat so far, as she also hates blood, Please welcome Rosepetal!" (Not THAT Rosepetal, a different Rosepetal. people seem to forget she's already used) Deerheart smiled as the White and ginger she-cat walked onto the stage and into the house.

"Next two cats are my best friends. So let's get them in the house. Please welcome my best friend Brambletree." She smiled as a dark brown tabby with green eyes and white ears walked down the stage, smiled at Deerheart and went into the house.

"Now time for the final contestant to enter. Please welcome my little cousin Crystalshine!" she announced as a white and golden tabby cat with blue eyes walked into the stage, wearing her dinner dress. "Little? I'm older and taller than you!" She said before walking up.

"Okay! I'll keep that in mind, now, our fourteen cats entered the house, shall we find out how they're getting on?" She asked. She was greeted by a "YES!"

"Okay!" She said, as the camera turned into the house, which seemed pretty normal, despite the fact Peppermint was eating chocolate mints, Darkclaw was listening to Rita Ora and Ivypaw was hoping around the house.

"So, the daily show will be tomorrow. This is Deerheart and goodnight everybody!" She said as the camera went off.

 **So that's the intro, the daily show will be soon, I promise to update!**

 **So anyway, who's your favorite sounding character so far! Mine's Darkclaw and Shinepelt so far. You'll see why for Shinepelt later, but Darkclaw is based off me very much, ESPECIALLY the Rita Ora bit.**

 **Anyway, I promise to update! Goodnight everyone.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, can you all go onto Youtube and look up the TPP and put a stop to it? If you don't, Darkclaw will be sad.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Daily show 1

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews :) This one is the daily show, where we see the average things these cats do when they're not doing challenges, nominating or getting evicted, lets start!**

Darkclaw was putting her posters of Rita Ora up over her bed, she stroked the poster's hair, whispering, "My queen." Very softly.

But she heard the other cats talking over here, "Any of you object to killing Darkclaw because she's annoying?" Rainfall suggested, she had listened to Rita Ora one too many times now.

"I object!" Shinepelt said, really annoyed that Rainfall had even _thought_ of it. She didn't really like killing that much.

Tigerpelt was busy dancing on the roof, "I will kill!" He said, rather annoyed at the Brown tabby cat for her obsession.

"Me too!" Said Moonstone.

"Me three." Said Riverchase

"Me four"." Said Ivypaw, "She's an old cranky cat!" She complained, Darkclaw said, "Hey! I'm only thirteen moons! I'm the second youngest just behind you!" She yelled, Ivypaw looked down, "Oh yea."

"Well I object, she's my friend, so no." Pebbleshine said.

"No to me too, I hate violence." Dawnsong said.

"Well I do, She makes me listen to Rita Ora when I want to listen to Luke Bryan!" Blazingclaw complained.

"I do as well, she stole my mint chocolate chip ice cream! Oh that poor ice cream, I had plans for it before she ruined it. I was going to eat it." Peppermint sobbed.

"Me as well, she's a lazy thing." Rosepetal said.

"And me." Said Brambletree.

"And me as well." Said Crystalshine.

"So that's it. We kill Darkclaw." Rainfall smiled, "Get your weapons." She ordered, while she said that, Darkclaw walked in.

"Hey guys! I found a kit outside!" She smiled, everyone dropped their weapons and ran outside to see a cute blue-grey kit with white splashes, ocean blue eyes and a crippled leg.

"Hi guys!" THe kit, called Oceankit smiled.

"HAHAHA! LOOK AT HER LEG!" Rainfall laughed, Oceankit made a sad face.

"What's so funny?" She cried, every other cat laughed.

"You look _so_ stupid!" Rainfall said.

"I'm getting really angry!" Oceankit hissed.

"BROKEN LEG!" Rainfall kept on saying.

"YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!" Oceankit yelled.

"BROKEN LEG! BROKEN LEG!" Rainfall said.

"RAWR!" Oceankit said turning into a giant.

"Oh no." Rainfall said.

 _five minutes laters_

Pebbleshine walked up to Oceankit. "Hey, I'm sorry we taunted you. Can you forgive us?" She said, Oceankit had turned back into her normal state.

"NO! ME AND MY FRIEND FOGKIT WILL MAKE YOU DO STUFF FOR OUR ENTERTAINMENT!" She screeched, they all backed away.

"Anyway, what shall we do? I know! She has to, wait, what's the dance that Miley Cyrus does? What's it called again?" Fogkit said.

"I don't know, but let's make them do it!" She said.

"Yea! She'll do it!" Fogkit said pointing at Rainfall.

"NO!" Rainfall screamed.

"YES!" The kits said.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

This went on for a bit, until Rainfall said, Fine, and started doing the dance.

Every cat vomited except for Fogkit, Oceankit and Ivypaw as Darkclaw covered her eyes.

"That was so funny." Oceankit laughed, "Oh! I know! Those two have to do the waltz!" She said pointing at Riverchase and Moonstone.

"You serious?" Riverchase said, "Fine." They said. They started waltzing and everyone laughed.

"Next, They should do a play!" Oceankit said.

They set up the stage by themselves.

"So, lets start!"

They started the play.

The first scene was set at house, Riverchase walked in the door, where Pebbleshine dressed up as a 1950's housewife was, along with Darkclaw, who was dressed up as a 13 year old.

"Hello love, where is our son?" Riverchase asked, "I don't know, he better come down soon, his dinner's getting cold." Pebbleshine said.

A few minutes later Brambletree came swinging on a wrecking ball, singing the song by Miley Cyrus.

Then he fell and had to go to hospital.

In the hospital scene he 'died' and then it changed to a funeral.

Everyone cried and they walked off the stage. THe end.

"BORING! Next is a talent show!" Oceankit laughed evilly, when she was interrupted by a voice, "This, is big brother, it's time to go OCEANKIT AND FOGKIT!" He said throwing them out the window.

"Okay, tomorrow is the challenge, so get some sleep everyone." Big brother instructed, they walked into their beds and went to sleep. Well, except Peppermint, who was eating her after Eight chocolates.

 **Okay, Tomorrow or sometime later the challenge will be shown. Enjoy! Oh, and listen to Rita Ora XD**

 **Love ya all!**


	3. Challenge 1

**Hey guys, it's challenge day today! In this they all have to do very hard challenges XD, You'll see what they are in a minute.**

It was 5am, and most of the cats were asleep. I say _most_ of them, Tigerpelt was dancing on the roof, Ivypaw was doing a little dance around and Blazingclaw and Darkclaw were having a chat.

"So, You like Rita Ora I see?" Blazingclaw said.

"Yea, Do you mind?" Darkclaw said sweetly.

"No no, I just prefer Country music." Was the reply from Blazingclaw.

"That's fine," Darkclaw told her, smiling.

Suddenly they all heard a voice, "Housemates, this is Big Brother, You all have to go into the lounge." Big brother announced.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Ivypaw was dreaming, "Huh, oh yea court, I'd love there to be a rule against grumpy cats." She said in her sleep.

"Wake up Ivypaw!" Pebbleshine said waking Ivypaw up.

"Huh? Wha?" She said, they all got up and went into the lounge where Darkclaw was making breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" All the cats asked at the same time.

"Big Brother told me to make pancakes for all of us." Darkclaw smiled, flipping pancakes and putting them on plates while Blazingclaw spread them with Nutella and others with lemon Juice.

Darkclaw served the pancakes to all the other cats, and put Ice Cream on Ivypaw's. They all ate up their pancakes.

"Housemates, You will be taking part in a challenge, all of you go outside to the back." Big Brother said, they all walked out to the back to see a maze.

"What the?" Darkclaw said, really confused.

Meanwhile, back at the stage, Deerheart said, "We're gonna put them in a cannon and see how far they fly!" She smiled, then added, "No we're not. It's actually better! We'll be right back after the break." Deerheart said into the microphone.

(Commercial break)

 **Konnichiwa, nekos around the world! Do you want to speak Nihongo, but have never had the money to afford classes? Well, now you can, with my NEW Japanese tutorial DVD! It shows you how to write and speak basic Japanese, teaching you how to write every letter in all 3 alphabets! The ULTIMATE Japanese learning experience in a 6 disc set for just $19.95! That's right- $19.95! But that's not all- call within the next 30 minutes, and you'll get either a pack sushi or a kimono for FREE! ABSOLUTELY FREE!**

 **Warning: Honeydew is not responsible for this DVD teaching kits and/or apprentices how to swear. That's your problem, pal, not mine.**

 **Now back to the show**

"Okay Housemates, for this challenge your favorite food is in a maze, you must find it in the shortest time, the top two get a reward, the losing five are put up for nominations. Darkclaw, You go first." Big Brother said, no sooner then he said it. Darkclaw ran in and came back with mashed potatoes two seconds later.

"Wow, two seconds, that puts you in the lead." Big brother said, "Rosepetal, up to the maze, you go next."

Rosepetal walked into the maze, "Oh no, If I don't find the food, I'll probably be up for nominations!" She cried.

After thirty minutes however, she finally found her favorite food, a cupcake.

"Great! Now all I have to do is! AH!" She said, she tripped and tumbled back to the entrance, other cats standing over her, "Well, you got thirty five minutes and 42 seconds," Big brother said.

After a while, more cats went into the maze, but none of them beaten Darkclaw's amazing record, next up was Blazingclaw though.

"Okay Blazingclaw, you're up." Big brother said, Blazingclaw ran in and came back, holding a plate of cookies, "You got 2.19 seconds." Big brother said.

"Nuu!" Blazingclaw said. Soon after, the task was finished, "The seven up for nominations are Dawnsong, Brambletree, Dawnsong, Rainfall, Rosepetal and Moonstone." Big Brother announced, "But for Blazingclaw's and Darkclaw's reward, here they are. Open these cards now." Big Brother said passing Blazingclaw and Darkclaw envelopes, they both opened the envelopes and smiled largely when they opened them, in the cards were backstage passes to concert's of their favorite singers. "Bye!" They both said rushing off to get ready for the concert. Shinepelt shook her head, Pebbleshine just watched and ate a waffle.

 **Next week will be nominations, Who will be the final three? Find out next week! This is Winxie signing off.**


	4. Nominations 1

**Yay! Today is Nominations day! For this, the cats nominate who they think should be up for Eviction, three cats (or more if there's a tie) , starting from next week, the evicted cat will give a super power to a cat and the cat with the super power can change the nominations, You'll find out more when the next Nominations come. Anyway, here we go! Also, in the last chapter, I just noted That I put Dawnsong down twice, whoops! Pretend one of the Dawnsong's is Crystalshine!**

The cats sat all around the table, waiting for the nominations, suddenly there was a _crash_ from the door, they all went over to the door and saw Darkclaw and Blazingclaw run in, holding all their merchandise they got from their concerts. They were both bursting with happiness.

"I see you had a good time!" Rainfall said, snarkiness in her voice.

"Yep!" Blazingclaw said, Rainfall rolled her eyes and all the cats went back onto the couch, then Big Brother began to speak, "Housemates, this is big brother, it's time for Nominations, remember, the only cats able to be nominated are Dawnsong, Crystalshine, Brambletree, Rainfall, Rosepetal and Moonstone." He said, "Darkclaw, go to the diary room to nominate." He said as the brown tabby cat walked into the diary room.

"Now, here's what happens, just to let you all know, you all have five points to nominate with. Choose two cats to nominate." Big Brother said, "okay Darkclaw, place your nominations."

Darkclaw sat on the seat, "Okay, for Four points I nominate Rainfall! She is an awful bully to me and Blazingclaw! And she tried to kill me! Remember!" She whined.

"You do remember that Blazingclaw wanted to kill you too!" Big Brother reminded her, "And Ivypaw too!" She added, "Basically every cat except Pebbleshine, Dawnsong and Shinepelt wanted to kill you."

"Oh yea. Well, I'll nominate those cats later, but back to nominations, for one point, I nominate Brambletree, he keeps flirting with Crystalshine when our backs are turned." She complained.

"Nomination accepted, you can leave now." Big Brother said, "Next up is Blazingclaw, please enter the Diary Room."

Blazingclaw walked into the room, "Okay, time for nominations. Blazingclaw, nominate now!" Big Brother demanded.

"Okay, for three points I nominate Rosepetal for being boring. She never lets me listen to music, and she stole Darkclaw's cookies!" Blazingclaw moaned.

"Accepted, I guess, and your final two points I guess go to..."

"Crystalshine, she has the chance of a lifetime to finding love and yet she just lays around and is snarky at poor Brambletree." She cried.

"Accepted. Next cat! Rainfall! You next!" Big Brother announced, but Rainfall was talking to Moonstone.

"Do you really think my kits will be watching this? I got three of them, all female, They're called Tulip, Rose and Lily." Rainfall said.

"Of course, You're a lovely she-cat, they'll obviously be watching!" Moonstone said.

"Rainfall, come here now before you are up for instant Nominations! Now get over here!" Big Brother said, Rainfall smiled and said "Gotta run!"

"Finally, nominate now!" He said, "Four points for Crystalshine and one point for Brambletree, they're besties with Deerheart and that may be an advantage. Bye!" Rainfall said rushing off.

After a long time though, the nominations were finally nominate, and the results came up.

"Housemates, the final three cats up for nominations are. Rainfall on 23 points!" Rainfall gave out a sob.

"Rosepetal is also up on 13 points. And finally Crystalshine is also up for nominations. Goodnight every cat!" Big Brother said before the cats went to bed.

 **Question everyone, this is a huge question, who do you want to be evicted, Rainfall, Crystalshine or Rosepetal? I'm going to put a poll up but vote here as well! Next update will be next week!**


	5. Daily show 2

**Hey guys, writing some more WCBB! I just came up with a great idea the other day XD Please Review!**

Darkclaw was asleep, lying in her bed snoring. She didn't notice that Big Brother was standing over her, he covered her mouth and Darkclaw licked it.

"Eww!" He said, he poked Darkclaw to wake her up.

"Huh? What?" She said.

"I'm catnapping you, Winxclubfan1 ran out of ideas and she needs more, so she came up with the idea of catnapping the cat she based off herself." Big brother said, "If you come, It means you get away from Rainfall."

"YES!" Darkclaw said, "But can you scream to make it more realistic?" Big Brother asked.

"Sure!" She said, they got into the car and Darkclaw screamed.

Six hours later, Blazingclaw woke up, and started dancing on Darkclaw's bed, thinking she was still in it.

(Note _this_ is Singing)

 _"Wake up wake up Darkclaw, time to get out of bed."_

 _"Wake up wake up Darkclaw, don't be a sleepyhead."_

 _"Now the sun is shining Darkclaw, lets go out and play"_

 _"Yea the sun is shining Darkclaw, it's gonna be a great new day"_

She continued for a bit until Rainfall screamed "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!"

"Fine." Blazingclaw said, pushing the bed, thinking Darkclaw was in, but it was actually a pillow.

"WAIT? WHERE IS SHE? OKAY! EVERYBODY THE LOUNGE!"

When everyone gathered, Blazingclaw began to speak.

"WHERE IS SHE? LET'S CALL 999!" She screamed, picking up the phone.

The operator said, "999, what's your emergency?" He asked.

(Note, In Ireland, we call 911 999 so don't get confused)

"I'm sorry but - I'M A PRETTY PINK FAIRY PRINCESS!" Said Ivypaw.

The operator hung up.

"That worked." Rosepetal said, looking annoyed.

Rainfall took her keys out of her bag, "I'll get my limo to bring us to her! Even if I hate her, I'm WAY too kind to not help!" She said ushering them all out of the house into her limo.

"My driver is sick, so Rosepetal, can you be a dear and drive my car for today?" Rainfall asked sweetly. Rosepetal nodded. She sat at the front as Peppermint started reading the map.

Rosepetal kept asking Peppermint where to go and she kept on saying left. Until Blazingclaw screamed "STOP THE CAR! WE PASSED MCPAWNOALDS!"

"Ugh fine," Rosepetal said reversing the car.

They all got mouseburgers, but while they were driving, Dawnsong and Ivypaw got into a fight. 

"I SAY TEAM TWILIGHT!" Dawnsong said, in a rage, she pushed Ivypaw but Ivypaw pushed Dawnsong out of the car.

"Why didn't I become the host?" Dawnsong as herself as the car drove off without her.

Meanwhile. Darkclaw was sitting in a house drinking coca cola.

"Hey Darkclaw, the guys will be here in exactly three. two. One..." Big Brother said, no longer had he completed that sentence, but the guys crashed into the building, when Blazingclaw saw her best friend, she immediately started hugging her.

"Let's go back." They said, as they went back to the house.

However, when they got back, Peppermint started talking, "Did we forget something?" She asked.

"I think so, I just can't remember what it is." Pebbleshine said eating a waffle.

"Dawnsong! We forgot Dawnsong!" Rainfall cried, "Oh look, she's on the news." They said.

Then on the screen, the news cat called Silverfrost said, "Breaking news! Current contestant Dawnsong was run over by a car! She's alive in hospital, but in serious pain, and is in need of Surgery. However, according to big brother, she will be in the series."

"That's a relief!" They all said, and they went to bed.


	6. Challenge 2

**What's this? Winxie is updating again in the same week? What a shock! Seriously though, I was excited about this challenge! I really want to see what happens! I hope you enjoy reading it! Oh, almost forgot an announcement, apparently another user liked this idea, so s/he will be doing this one as well! I gave him/her permission BTW. And second announcement, you will enjoy this. But after I'm complete this story (which probably won't be until next year) I will be making a sequel, A season 2 AND I will show you guys what happened to these current cats in another story called "The bizarre lives of the contestants" Which shows what happens to Darkclaw and everyone afterwards.**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

It was a nice morning in the Big Brother house, a certain grey she-cat who's name begins with Rain and ends with Fall was sleeping on her bed, cuddling her pillow. When she heard her phone beep.

"Huh? Wha?" She mumbled waking up, she noticed that her kits had texted her (What to see what they texted her?)

The message was a video message of the three kits telling Rainfall what happened when she was gone, how Rose joined the she-cat football team, how Tulip had learned how to cook the dinner now and how Lily got a part time job working in a coffee shop. The three she-kits ended the video by hugging each other and saying "Bye!" And then it ended.

Rainfall laid down on her bed, which she unfortunately had to share with Rosepetal because Big Brother said that there wasn't enough beds for everyone, so they had to share, some cats didn't mind, but Rainfall didn't want to share.

But then everyone else woke up because the challenge was starting.

"Housemates, this is Big Brother, Today we'll be doing a cooking challenge, You all have to make me ANY sort of mexican food! You have an hour to make me some. Start NOW!" He said.

Meanwhile, back at the stage, Deerheart said "Ooohh, Interesting! I can't wait to see what the housemates _cook_ up. Anyway, we'll be back after the break, see you then!"

 **Commercial:**

 **MY NAMES FOXFUR! I MAKE PIES!**

MY NAMES FOXFUR! BUY MY PIES!

 **IF YOU TRY A FOXFUR PIE, YOU'LL BE HAPPY!**

 **HAVE YOU TRIED A FOXFUR PIE TODAY?**

 **ORDER NOW!**

 **Okay, back to the story**

In the Kitchen, the housemates were trying to make some.

"What are you making Blazingclaw? I'm making chocolate! Well, hot chocolate. The spicy Mexican kind." Darkclaw said,

"Meh, just making some burritos!" Blazingclaw answered with, applying some mexican spices to them to give them a bit of extra taste.

"Well, I'm making nachos with a 'Only moms know' spice." Rainfall said.

Shinepelt was confused, "Wait, you're a mom?"

Rainfall looked annoyed, "Yes I am, I have three little she-kits at home. They are staying with their father until I get back. But they live with me as I got custody of them."

"Cool, wait, what's that burning?" Darkclaw asked, they looked to see Brambletree had burned his Cabrito (It's goat BTW).

"Aw (bleep)!" Brambletree said, he saw Crystalshine making her dish, "Hey Babe! Maybe you and me ca-"

"No, I'm not helping you. Oh, times up!" Crystalshine said.

"Cats, bring your food into the diary room." Big Brother said.

(we're going in alphabetical order)

"Blazingclaw, you go first." Big Brother said as Blazingclaw walked in with her burritos.

"Here they are!" She smiled pushing them over to him, Big Brother tried some, "Wow these are spicy!"

"I'm sorry, I'll bring them back." Blazingclaw said, but Big Brother stopped her.

"Are you crazy! These are amazing! You can go now." He said as Blazingclaw left.

Next up was Brambletree with his burnt Cabrito.

"What! I refuse to eat this! You are disqualified from this challenge!"

"Aww." Brambletree said walking out.

Crystalshine walked in with a Tostada.

As Big Brother tried some he said, "This is good, good but not great. Sorry!" He said, Crystalshine shrugged and walked away.

Next up was Darkclaw with her tacos.

"Here! I don't usually like mincemeat unless it's in spaghetti but of course, this is Mexican food, so I used Breaded chicken and lettuce and cucumber in it!" Darkclaw smiled.

Big Brother tried some and said, "Darkclaw, did you say there was Lettuce in it?"

"Yes..." Darkclaw answered with, nervous.

"I'm allergic to lettuce." Big Brother said, Darkclaw quickly got him the e-pen.

"I'm sorry to say you're disqualified."

"Aww." Darkclaw said and walked away.

Next up was Dawnsong, with Ice cream with mexican spices in it.

"Um, yay?" Big Brother said trying it, "Hey, this is actually pretty good!"

"Am I winning?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not, Blazingclaw's burritos were divine." Was the response.

"Oh." She said walking off.

Next was Ivypaw with some Empanada and some spices.

"Wow, this is amazing! This puts you in the lead!" Big Brother said gobbling them all down.

Moonstone was next, with some Salsa Verde with doritos.

Big Brother tried some and said, "Meh, better than most of the ones I tried. Someone tried to kill me with lettuce earlier."

Moonstone shrugged and walked back out.

Pebbleshine walked in with Guacamole and chips.

Big Brother looked at them and said "Why did you give me something that pretty much the last cat gave? Never mind."

Pebbleshine took them and ate them and walked out.

Peppermint was next, but her plate was empty as she ate them, she had made a minty fajita, well, she put mint on it but ate it all.

"Where is your? never mind, you're disqualified."

"Wow, that was good." Peppermint thought as she walked out.

Next up was Rainfall with her nachos.

"These BETTER be good!" Big Brother said as he tried some, "WOW!" He said gobbling them all down.

"YOUR WINNING BY A LANDSLIDE!" He said as Rainfall walked out.

Riverchase came in with Camarones al Mojo de Ajo (A seafood dish)

Big Brother just pushed it back and said "I don't like seafood." And Riverchase brought it back.

Rosepetal walked in with plenty of Arroz con pollo. (Rice with chicken) and Mexican beer.

Big Brother said "Why are you such a good cook?" He asked as she walked out.

Shinepelt went in with Chimicchanga with Chimichurri on top of it.

Big Brother just looked at it, and ate it.

And Finally Tigerpelt came in Carne asada (grilled beef) and Big Brother just ate it with no comment.

Finally everyone gathered in the lounge for the results.

"I have to say, a lot of them were good. But the final three were Ivypaw, Rainfall and Rosepetal. And the winner of this challenge was..."

Darkclaw sneezed and then Rosepetal said "Shush! We're trying to find the winner!"

"Rosepetal is the winner! But now, you must face, THE FOUR CASES OF DOOM!"

"Okay Rosepetal, one of these cases has a stay at hotel for two, another has a bar of chocolate, another one has an ipod full of Rita Ora music and the final one has INSTANT EVICTION!"

Rosepetal said, "I'll take case one." She said, and thinking _please don't be Rita, Please don't be Rita._

"you won, THE IPOD!"

"Aww, Hey Darkclaw! You mentioned that you are good at making dinner, right? Well, if you make dinner for us for the rest of your stay, I will give you the iPod."

"Deal!" Darkclaw said taking the iPod and shaking paws with her, "I'll make us Pizza." She said as the challenge ended.

 **I just LOVED doing that! Who knew Rosepetal didn't like Rita Ora and that she was a great cook XD**

 **Please Read and Review! Well, You don't HAVE to Review but please read it.**

 **Any flames will be used to help Darkclaw cook the dinner!**


	7. Eviction 1

**Hey guys! Your favorite WCBB writer is here! Winxie! Today is elimination day! Who will go? Find out now!**

The voice over said "Please welcome your host, DEERHEART!"

The extremely beautiful cream and brown cat walked onto the stage as the crowd cheered her.

"Hello everyone to the FIRST EVICTION OF WARRIOR CATS BIG BROTHER!" She said, the crowd cheered louder.

"WHO WILL GO? WILL IT BE..."

"RAINFALL?"

The crowd cheered.

"CRYSTALSHINE?"

The Crowd cheered again

"OR ROSEPETAL?"

The crowd cheered again.

Deerheart then said "Let's look at the voting lines! Remember, voting lines will be open until the next ad break!"

They flashed to the voting lines which read:

? 90%

? 6%

? 4%

Deerheart said, "Wow, someone is popular. Anyway, if you missed the voting lines, here's the number!"

(Please DON'T actually call these numbers, you probably won't get a call or just call a random person!)

The voiceover said: "To save RAINFALL call 1902 555 71 10! or SMS RAINFALL to 161 661"

"To save ROSEPETAL call 1902 555 71 12! or SMS ROSEPETAL to 161 661"

"To save CRYSTALSHINE call 1902 555 71 14! or SMS CRYSTALSHINE to 161 661!"

Deerheart said "We are going to commerical, be right back!"

(And ad break later)

"We have returned! And voting lines are now CLOSED! So, let's cross to the house and see how their coping."

Deerheart walked into the house and saw Darkclaw serving ginger duck and noodles to all the housemates for dinner.

"Hey housemates!" She smiled, she was greeted by a "Hey!" Back.

"So Rainfall, how are you feeling about tonight's eviction?" Deerheart asked.

"I'm really nervous! No one knows how the public's gonna vote!" She answered with.

"Too true! How about you Crystalshine?"

"I've already said my goodbyes, I'm not one to stay against a friend of yours or a she-cat who IS pretty popular you must admit."

"Stay positive!" Deerheart said, "And you Rosepetal?"

"I'll just be glad I got a chance and I'll be grateful for experience, and I get to brag I was on here!"

"That's lovely, but the voting lines are closed so after the break, I tell you who is true and who is not! Bye!" She said walking off.

"Wait! Come back! You can't leave us in the dark like this! You have to tell us!" They all said at the same time.

"Don't you LOVE to see them nervous! Anyway! Here's Crystalshine's thoughts!" She said a screen flashed to Crystalshine in the diary room.

"To tell you the truth, it sucks. Knowing that you might be the first evicted is a terrible feeling. When I found out I was up against Rosepetal and Rainfall, I immediately said my goodbyes, I mean, who's going to keep me in the house when you can have those two?"

"Poor Crystalshine! Next is Rosepetal!"

"It may surprise you, but I'm not surprised to be nominated. I know I made a few enemies over the past week, and I was expecting them to nominate me. If I were the first evicted, I wouldn't mind. Just being a part of this wondeful experience has made me feel like a winner. A wise cat once told me, "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.' "

"Poor Rosepetal, finally Rainfall!"

"To tell you the truth, I was actually really surprised to be nominated. I don't want to go yet! I can't imagine how Moonstone is going to feel without me, and I don't want Riverchase to think he's won. I know he's behind this. I know he got Darkclaw and Blazingclaw to nominate me. I mean, who wouldn't do anything for their friends?"

"That's true Rainfall, that's true. We're going to a commercial! After the break, one cat WILL be evicted! Stick around every cat!"

(ad break)

"Welcome back, We're going to cross to the house to evict a cat!"

Deerheart crossed to the house, and did her greeting again, and she was greeted back.

"Anyway, back to why I crossed here." She said, her eyes clouding "Housemates, it's time. One of you is about to become the first evicted cat. But first, I can reveal one cat who will be safe!"

"With the most votes, the cat staying for next week is..."

"THat's it! I'm gone!" Crystalshine said standing up.

"CRYSTALSHINE!" Deerheart said, Crystalshine gasped.

"Really? You. Like me?" She said to the public.

"I'll reveal the evicted cat shortly."

"I know I'll go." Rainfall said.

"No you won't!" Rosepetal said.

"But then you go."

"Oh yea, get evicted, bye bye Rainfall!"

"Geez, thanks Rosepetal!" Rainfall said with clear sarcasm.

Meanwhile, back on stage, Deerheart said "Okay, we're going to go to another ad break just to annoy the crap out of the 'll be back"

"WE HATE YOU!" The viewers/reader/crowd yelled.

(ad break)

"Welcome ba-"

"BOO! DEERHEART!" The crowd yelled.

"But, the ad break wasn't my idea! It was the producers!"

"Oh, sorry!" The crowd said.

"It's fine, let's go back to the house." Deerheart said.

She crossed again, and they did the greeting thing again.

"You wanna know who's gonna be evicted?"

"YES YES!" They all said.

Deerheart's eyes started to cloud, "Rainfall, Rosepetal, one of you is seconds away from being evicted. After receiving the least amount of votes to save, it's time to go..."

Rainfall and Rosepetal were silent, along with the others.

"It's time to go... ROSEPETAL!"

Everyone said, "What!"

Rosepetal was just like. "I..."

"Rosepetal, this is big brother, you have ten seconds to leave the house."

Rosepetal said her goodbyes and walked out.

"Please welcome evictee number one ROSEPETAL!"

Rosepetal and Deerheart walked down onto the stage.

"So, a little birdie told me you were a good singer, then I ate it. Sing for us!"

"Okay!" Rosepetal said about to sing. " Goodbye my lover, Goodbye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one for me. Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one, you have been the one for me."

"That was EPIC! Now, who are you giving the superpower too, it's an advantage!"

"I think... Peppermint, she was one of my friends." Rosepetal said.

"Thank you! This is Deerheart and Rosepetal's been evicted! Goodnight!" Deerheart said.

"Goodnight!" Rosepetal said.

 **Well that's that! Hungry for more? Read the next chapter next week!**

 **This is Winxie signing off!**

 **P.S. Who did you want to go?**


	8. Nominations 2

**I'm back! Did ya miss me? XD Anyway, here is nominations!**

The housemates were gathered in the lounge, relaxing, Blazingclaw and Darkclaw were watching _Pitch Perfect_ and eating popcorn when Big Brother started talking.

"Housemates, it's that time again, time for nominations!"

Darkclaw jumped and spilled the popcorn everywhere. "I'm sorry Blazingclaw! I'm sorry popcorn!" Darkclaw cried, "It's okay." Said Blazingclaw and the spirit of the popcorn.

"Okay, females first. Oh, I forgot to mention. Rosepetal has a superpower, here she is to give it." He said pointing to a large screen.

"Hey people! Who cares for life! I give the power to Peppermint!" She said disappearing.

"Peppermint, you are the holder of tonight's superpower." Big Brother said. "Now Rainfall, into the chamber."

Rainfall walked into the chamber.

"Rainfall, who do you nominate and why?"

"For 4 points I nominate Darkclaw, She's always angry with me and won't let me talk to her. I don't know why."

"Maybe because you wanted to kill her on week one. But accepted."

"For 1 point I nominate Blazingclaw. This is a strategic vote, she's allies and best friends with Darkclaw, and who's going to vote for Darkclaw's best friend?"

"Accepted, now leave."

Rainfall walked out of the chamber as Riverchase walked in.

"Who do you nominate?"

"For three points I nominate Ivypaw, She just annoys me," Riverchase grumbled.

"Accepted."

"For two points, I nominate Tigerpelt, he dances way to much."

"Accepted."

Riverchase walked away, meanwhile in the diary room.

"Peppermint, your power is, you can nominate one cat for ten points!"

"Do I have too? Oh well, For those points, I nominate Dawnsong, she just annoyed by eating my after eight chocolates."

"Accepted."

After the nominations, the housemates gathered in the lounge when Big Brother started talking.

"Housemates, the cats up for nominations are..."

"Darkclaw on 13 points."

Darkclaw and Blazingclaw were just shocked, Darkclaw started rolling around the coach.

"Dawnsong on 10 points."

Dawnsong just shrugged and went back to cutting her fur.

"And Ivypaw on 9 points."

Ivypaw was mad and just put her rude finger at the camera.

"(Bleep) You people." Ivypaw said.

"Darkclaw, Dawnsong and Ivypaw, at the end of the week, one of you will be evicted."

"You better keep me in!" Ivypaw said.

 **So guys, who do you think will go? And my poll is still up!**


	9. Daily show 3

**Good morning everyone! Well, it's morning here! It's time for our daily show!**

Darkclaw was rolling around the house until Rainfall stepped on her tail, "Get over it! You've been nominated and you're very likely going to be evicted as your annoying. Big deal! The house hates me and I'm okay!"

The two of them stopped arguing when they heard some music from the bedroom, they both ran to see what was going on.

They saw the other cats having a rap contest.

"I'm Ivypaw, uh-huh uh-huh I'm IVypaw ooooooh yeah! I'm Ivypaw, uh-huh uh-huh I'm Ivypaw ooooooooh yeah!"

"That, was the worse rap I ever heard. And that's saying something." Rainfall said to Dawnsong, who was standing next to her.

"My go!" Said Dawnsong walking up.

"I'm the meanest, fiercest kitty in the village! I'll maul you to death and I won't get a scratch..."

"I take it back, that one IS the worse." Rainfall said.

"Hey!" Dawnsong said.

"THIS is how a good cat raps."

"I'm Rainfall bro, you should know

I'm the coolest queen, I run the show,

Better than Darkclaw, whose will die with a saw!

And cooler than anyone yes, that's true!

If you don't believe so go eat a shoe!

Oh no, that was mean,

Rainfall, keep it clean,

Sorry bros I'm the best,

Way better than the rest!

Rainfall OUT!"

"Oh my..." Blazingclaw said.

There was silence for a few moments until Darkclaw started clapping and then everyone else started clapping.

"How did you learn to rap like that?" Darkclaw asked.

"Well, I was part of the group _Jewel cats_ back in 2002." Rainfall said casually.

"YOU WERE PART OF JEWEL CATS?" Dawnsong gasped, "I LOVE YOU GUYS! SIGN MY CDS! SING MY DVDS! SIGN MY EVERY SINGLE MERCHANDISE I HAVE OF YOU GUYS!"

"Okay Okay!" Rainfall smiled taking out a pen and signing.

"MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! MY GOAL WAS TO MEET EVERY SINGLE MEMBER OF JEWEL CATS AND IT CAME TRUE!"

"Okay! Hey, where IS Ivypaw anyway?"

Ivypaw was in the lounge on a computer, ordering a pizza, "Okay! Thirteen large pizzas with all their favorite toppings on! With thirteen large tubs of Ice Cream, this hopefully will apologise for my behaviour from last night. Oh, and garlic bread for all of them too!"

Ivypaw clicked the button and said, "It will arrive at 7.30 PM, that's half an hour. Let's go!" Ivypaw said walking into the bedroom.

"Oh look, it's little miss drama queen!" Riverchase said glaring at Ivypaw, she shriveled into her bed, which she shared with Crystalshine. (A/N: They all share beds as there's not enough beds to go around)

"Can we just play Uno?" Ivypaw asked.

"Yes! I have cards!" Darkclaw said showing them.

"YAY!" They all cheered.

(Few moments later)

Everyone was playing uno.

Blazingclaw put down a red 7 and yelled "UNO!" Loudly.

Darkclaw put down a blue 7.

Dawnsong put down a blue 3.

Shinepelt put down a blue +2.

"(bleep) you." Rainfall said picking up two cards.

This went on for a bit until Brambletree put down a +4 to Blazingclaw.

"(bleep) You! You (bleep)ing (bleep)er!" Blazingclaw said, "Remind me to nominate you next!"

Ivypaw got up, "COME ON GUYS! WE NEED HELP! I GOT TO GET MY PIZZAS!"

Darkclaw smiled, "Yay! Our first adventure!"

"Actually our second, we had to find you last week so..." Shinepelt said.

"Oh yea." Darkclaw said.

Pebbleshine ran back into the lounge, after being in the bathroom. "What did I miss?" She asked.

"Basically, we're going to risk our lives to find Ivypaw's pizza's which never came even though she placed the order. So... you might want to bring a packet of marshmallows or waffles." Crystalshine said grumbling.

"Yay!" Pebbleshine said bringing waffles to the car.

"TO THE CAR!" They all said running to the car.

Darkclaw was in the car along with the others.

"Does anyone know where Pizza place is?" Tigerpelt asked.

"I have a map!" Shinepelt said holding it.

"Okay! Dawnsong you drive as I'm too young! And step on it!" Ivypaw said.

They kept on driving for a bit until Shinepelt said, "Whoops, the map is upside down."

"YOU MONSTER! MY PIZZAS LIFE COULD HAVE BEEN LOST!" Ivypaw yelled.

"It doesn't have a life..." Darkclaw said.

"SHUT UP!"

After a long time of driving, they crashed into Pizza place.

"LET'S GO!" Tigerpelt said running into the place.

"Wow! A car crash! CUSTOMERS!" A beautiful ginger and golden she-cat said.

"Can you be quiet for a bit, we're planning to blow up Pizza Place." Ivypaw said.

"Sure! No pro- HEY WHAT? NO!" The cat said running into the place.

They all went in.

"Listen girl! I ordered pizzas to arrive at 7.30 and they never came! Explain? By the way, my order name is Ivyhill." Ivypaw said.

"It says you want the pizzas to be arrived at 8.30..."

"LET'S ATTACK HER AND GET THE PIZZAS!" Ivypaw screeched.

"POLICE!" The cat, whose name was Morningsong, said calling the police.

"(bleep)! Let's go!" Rainfall said as they all got into the car.

They were driving until they heard sirens in the distance.

"DRIVE DRIVE!" Peppermint screamed throwing stuff at the police cars.

"GO FASTER! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Darkclaw said.

"THIS IS AS FAST AS THIS CAN GO!" Blazingclaw said as she took over the car.

"AHHH!" Rainfall screamed, jumping to Dawnsong.

"MY DREAM! RAINFALL TOUCHED ME!" She said fainting. (A/N: She fainted because either A: Rainfall's a member of her favorite band or B: She's in love with her, you make up your mind, there is no wrong answer)

Blazingclaw stopped the car at the gun shop.

They stole all the guns and started driving away.

"And that ladies and gentlecats. Is how you steal, Ivypaw for president!" Ivypaw said to the camera.

They kept shooting at the police until they arrived back at the house. They ran into the house.

"THE PIZZAS ARE HERE! QUICK! TURN THE NEWS ON!" Darkclaw said turning it on.

The news reporter Silverfrost said "In breaking news, a cat has gone on a riot, leaving three cats dead, two epic hats mutilated, a police car exploded, and one cat with a major owwie. Reports suggest the cat was angry because she did not receive her pizza's."

"Guys... I never meant for it to end up like this, I just wanted to buy you all pizza to say sorry for how I reacted at nominations. I got thirteen pizzas for all of us with Ice Cream and garlic bread, I'm sorry." Ivypaw said dipping her head in shame.

"Well I don't know about the others, but I forgive you!" Darkclaw said putting the pizzas in the microwave.

Riverchase then got a phone call, "Be a sec." He said picking up his phone.

"Hello? Yes this is Riverchase. You want to tell me something? Yes I know Flowerpetal's a member of the police force, she brought Star with her for a ride today? Okay? What does that have to do with anything? Wait, that car crashed? They both DIED? WHAT? NO!" Riverchase said in the phone. He started sobbing.

"What's the matter?" Moonstone asked his brother hugging him.

"Flowerpetal and Star both died in a car crash. Now it's only me and Sky left. I will never forgive you Ivypaw. You are my enemy forever." Riverchase said, "But you still get your pizza and stuff." Ivypaw said.

"Ivypaw, you are dead." Riverchase said.

 **Yay! A new rivalry!**

 **BTW, R &R **

**Also, who are you supporting? Riverchase or Ivypaw?**


	10. Challenge 3

**I'M SO SORRY I HADN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I WAS JUST BUSY! OKAY? Anyway, now that you all forgave me, here's the challenge!**

Darkclaw was lasing about watching X Factor, and watching Rita Ora judge on it, she sighed to herself contestant. When Big Brother began to talk "Housemates, this is big brother, Can Rainfall, Dawnsong, Darkclaw and Blazingclaw please come to the diary room for a moment."

The four of them were confused why, but they went in anyway, when Big Brother began to speak.

"Okay, you four have a task, you see, incase you don't know this, Sorrelwing, Rainfall's bandmate from the Jewel Cats, is getting married to her tom-friend Wildflame, and your job is to arrange the wedding, I chose you four as you are the leaders of the biggest rivalry so it's going to be fun to see what happens, good luck. Oh, and I forgot to mention, you will be doing them by yourself, no help whatsoever, whatever wedding she likes the most will be the wedding, and the winner faces the four cases of doom, good luck! Oh wait, that's not right..." Big Brother said.

The four she-cats were just confused.

"Oh yea, Rainfall, you will be doing the dresses, Darkclaw, you design the party afterwards, Blazingclaw will be arranging the music and Dawnsong, as for you... um... You will be doing the food, is that clear?" He said.

"Yes women." Darkclaw said as they walked out.

"Oh, and one more thing, You only have one day to do this." He said, pushing them out the door.

"Ooh, a celebrity wedding! Fancy!" Deerheart said, "Well because this is fanfiction and thus everything is legal. We will be taking a two hour break, see you then!" Deerheart said as the audience booed because well, they'd have to wait two hours.

 **Hey guys, today we are selling fifty Rita Ora CDS for fifty dollars, that's a dollar for every CD.**

 **"RITA!" Darkclaw said grabbing all the CDS.**

 **Oh, I guess the sales over then.**

(Two hours later)

Rainfall was in the garden, sketching plenty of beautiful dresses, "Hmm, got to choose the perfect dress for her and the rest, hmm. What sort of dress shall I design?" She thought to herself, she just stood there, looking around at the scenery, hoping it would give her ideas, when one came to her.

"That's it!" She said running into the house to arrange the dress. "I will see if Dapplefang, my boss, likes it first though."

Meanwhile, at the church, Darkclaw was trying to put up decorations, trying to come up with a theme for the wedding, not knowing what to do, "What do I do? I'm trying to impress a CELEBRITY here." She said in her head. "Okay, what can I do?" She thought, trying to get hold of a sketching pad, looking for ideas. "Eureka! I got it! I just need to convince Blazingclaw so the music can work as well." She said out loud. "To the batmobile! Wait, what?"

When Darkclaw got to the hotel which Blazingclaw was in, trying to work out the wedding music, she noticed Blazingclaw was crying. "I'm so stupid! I can't even come up with good enough music for the wedding! This is all going to end in tears." She said sobbing, she then noticed Darkclaw walking up to her, "I'm a wimp, I know." She said.

"No you're not, look, I got an idea that can help you." Darkclaw said, showing Blazingclaw the sketchpad, Blazingclaw nodded "Great idea!" She said going to work onto the music as Darkclaw went back to the church to help with the decorations.

Meanwhile at the bathroom outside the church, Dawnsong was arranging food, putting a list of food she wanted for the wedding, "Don't worry, I know Big Brother's credit card number, I can make him pay it." She said to herself, writing a list of food she wanted at the wedding, meanwhile, Rainfall was walking by and overheard the food Dawnsong was mentioning. Rainfall thought to herself "I might have to go to McDonalds, KFC, Burger King and Subway during the food section." She said hearing the food.

"This is going to end up like _Don't tell the bride._ Since Sorrelwing has no idea what we're doing. And because we're arranging the wedding." Darkclaw thought as she kept on arranging the decorations and stuff.

(Note: Don't tell the bride is a TV show I was on once BTW)

Finally, the big day came. Which was the next day, Rainfall checked the dresses one more time, the bridesmaid's dresses were all Yellow, the flower girls dress were orange, and the contestants had Green, Blue, Red and Purple dresses, but the bride herself had a beautiful silver dress with rainbow opals as a necklace and bracelet and hairband.

At the hotel, Dawnsong checked the food she ordered for tonight, she had ordered Caviar, Lobster, Fugu, Saffron, White truffles, Kobe Beef, Bird's nest, Foie Gras and Matsutake. While Rainfall held fast food numbers incase no one liked them.

And finally, Darkclaw and Blazingclaw checked the decorations and the food, the theme was X Factor and the music were songs by X Factor contestants and judges.

The four of them met up with the other acts to go to the wedding.

"I hate weddings." Darkclaw thought as she sat down at the beauty salon.

"I made you a dress. Here!" Rainfall said grinning, and threw the dress packet at her.

Darkclaw went to the bedroom to try it on, it wasn't a dress actually! It was a lemon yellow skirt and short sleeved top tied with a honey yellow ribbon around her waist and to be in her fur as well.

Then they all arrived at the wedding, wearing their suits and dresses.

Then Sorrelwing came in, looking beautiful in her silver dress, but when she went up the aisle however, the dress ripped in two, exposing her underwear, making everyone corrupt in laughter.

But the wedding went on.

However, when they got to the hotel, Sorrelwing just wrinkled her nose at the music and theme, not being the biggest fan of X Factor, but tried hard not to show it.

But when she got to the food, things didn't approve, she tried hard not to look disgusted with the posh food, but she personally prefered fatting food.

At the end, Sorrelwing called the four over.

"Well things were, nice I guess. I'm giving the award to the food though, okay?" She said, Dawnsong clapped with happiness.

"OKay, in the four cases, one of them holds a ticket to spain, another holds fifty dollars, another one holds a toy helicopter and the fourth one holds a slip for INSTANT EVICTION!" Big Brother said, coming out of nowhere.

Dawnsong said "I Choose case three." She said, she looked at what she got and gasped in horror, "NO! I GOT INSTINCT EVICTION!" She said sobbing, "Goodbye." She said to everyone leaving.

"Wait, one more thing to do!" She said, she ran up to Rainfall and kissed her goodbye, "Win the game for me my love?" She whispered before walking away.

"PLEASE WELCOME EVICTEE NUMBER TWO, DAWNSONG!" Deerheart said out of the church. And they went on with the interview.

"Okay, who do you give the superpower to?" She said.

"My love! Rainfall!" She said.

"OKay, I'm Deerheart and Dawnsong was just evicted, good night!" She said as the camera went black.

 **Okay, next is nominations chapter! Thank you, and goodnight! WAIT! One more question.**

 **What do you think is Dawnsong's sexuality? Just kidding, you can answer if you want, but the real question is: Do you prefer cats or dogs?**

 **Bye now! For real! I will update next time I get the chance! I promise!**


	11. NominationsDaily show 4

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I HAD TO DEAL WITH A STUPID THING CALLED SCHOOL D: But i'm back now, and I promise I won't be gone for a long time, I didn't forget about this, I was just busy! But I promise i'll update more often! Now, there's no nominations today, you'll see why later.**

Darkclaw, Rainfall and Blazingclaw came back from arranging the very weird wedding, when they came back, Ivypaw was laying on the couch eating doritos and watching TV, "Where the (bleep) where you?" She asked, "We were looking for you, and where the (bleep) is Dawnsong?" Ivypaw asked, really annoyed.

"First of all, don't swear, second of all, we were arranging a wedding, thirdly, Dawnsong got instant eviction. I'm going to bed." Darkclaw yawned, "Housemates, this is Big Brother, gather around," He yelled, every cat gathered.

"Okay, so no nominations tonight, everyone is up. Rainfall, can I talk to you?" He asked, Rainfall ran into the diary room.

"Okay, you get to take three percent from a cat or add three percent to a cat." He told her, Rainfall chose to take three percent off her own tally.

Anyway, time for the daily show. Every cat was relaxing, Darkclaw was watching TV and then decided to take a nap, until she woke up.

"Okay, I'm bored." SHe said, walking into the kitchen, taking everything out, milk fell on her head, she washed it off.

"OKay, time for making cupcakes for all my fellow housemates!" She smiled, taking out all the ingredients.

She broke the chocolate up with a chainsaw and then attempted to fry the chocolate.

Long story short, she set the frying pan on fire.

After putting the fire out with water, she was about to go out, but then NINJAS appeared, but not any old ninjas, POTATO NINJAS.

Darkclaw woke everyone up, "EVERYONE! POTATO NINJAS!" She screamed, everyone panicked and woke up and ran to the lounge.

"Okay, don't panic." Shinepelt said, grabbing a bomb.

"NO SHINEPELT DON-" They screamed, but it was too late, the house blew up.

All the cats were outside, wondering why Shinepelt just blew up the house.

Big Brother came back, "WHAT THE (Bleep)? I WENT TO THE SHOPS FOR TWO MINUTES AND THE HOUSE IS BLOWN UP?" He asked, suddenly, a beautiful ginger and white cat called Gingerwing came out of nowhere.

"Alright, I have houses for sale." She said, showing each house, until she got the normal house.

"I want that house!" Big brother said, the cats disagreed.

"Give me the house shaped like Crystalshine!" Brambletree cried.

"No!" Big Brother said.

Brambletree attacked Big Brother until Big Brother was left wounded.

"Brambletree, just for that, you're getting evicted." He groaned, blood coming down.

"(Bleep) you!" Brambletree said walking off, never to be seen again.

Anyway, they got the normal house back, with a swimming pool.

Darkclaw went back to cooking cupcakes.

However, Pebbleshine wanted to help.

"HELP!" She smiled, grabbing the pan and frying the cupcakes with batter and waffles.

"Hey!" Darkclaw said, she went over to Blazingclaw, who was listening to her country music.

"Here, i'm making cupcakes." She smiled, she gathered every cat and started frying something.

Until everyone fell asleep, but then the cupcakes were ready, and they ate them and had fun.

 **Sorry, I'm tired, I'll update more soon. Don't worry, I just need a challenge idea.**

 **Question of the chapter: Do you know what challenge I should do? I need to choose.**


End file.
